Get My Body Back
(Continued from The Great Brain Robbery) Sunder: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Miracle (Stryker) : This is not funny! Stryker (Miracle) : Its not that bad. I'm in the body of a hot guy. Awww your pointy ears are so cute! Miracle (Stryker) : I want my body back! Sunder: (Presses a button to send his glider to him) I think it will be better to fix this on our own ship and not in the presence of Khyber! Khyber: (Sits in his chair) Sunder: (Gets on his glider, grabs Stryker and Miracle then exits the ship) Khyber: All according to the masters plan. (Scratches his Pets head.) Scene: Strykers ship. Miracle (Stryker) : It should take about an hour to get the spell right. Stryker (Miracle) : Your not enjoying this are you? Miracle (Stryker) : Not at all! Stryker (Miracle) : Its not like you don't feel up on me all the time anyway. If you know what I mean. Sunder: Okay. If your gonna talk about that. I'm going to leave the room. Miracle (Stryker) : No stay. I'm going to see what he did to my Omnitrix. Heatblast was not on there when I was in my body. (Scrolls through the transformations unlocked) Oh no. Stryker (Miracle) : Oh no what? Miracle (Stryker) : He unlocked the master control. Sunder: Thats a good thing right? You get to use more transformations. Miracle (Stryker) : No. Azmuth will find out our location because of this. I wonder what he is doing now. Meanwhile Scene: Galvan Prime Ben: What did you call me here for Azmuth? Azmuth: Its that knock off Omnitrix you told me about. It just copied over one million DNA samples! Do you know how messed up the codon stream is now?! Ben: I will take care of it. Azmuth: Just like you 'take care of' most things?! Ben: Come on Azmuth. Have I ever let you down. Azmuth: (Rolls his eyes) Rook: I thought we hired Sunder to obtain the Omnitrix and Miracle. Ben: We gave him his chance. He hasn't even returned any of my phone calls. Azmuth: Maybe if you did it yourself and didn't hire bounty hunters to do it..... Ben: Hey! Remember when you hired Sunder to bring you Eunice? Azmuth: Its in the past! Ben: You still can't get over the fact that she is my wife can you?! Rook: Ben. I would advise you not to argue with the smartest being in five galaxies. Azmuth: Thank you Rook! Anyway here are the coordinates to his location. By the way. Nice seeing you Benjamin. Ben: It was nice seeing you too Azmuth. (Ben and Rook enter there ship) Scene: Stryker's ship Stryker (Miracle) : Hey baby. Miracle (Stryker) : What? I'm busy. Stryker (Miracle) : Can I put some make up on you? I like looking good. Miracle (Stryker) : Your worried about make up?! No! Stryker (Miracle) : Fine. Can I do your nails. Miracle (Stryker) : No! Stryker (Miracle) : Its my body and I'm going to do it any way. (Gets out make up kit) Sunder: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I haven't laughed this hard since I was a kid. Stryker (Miracle) : You were a kid when the Egyptians build the Pyramids right? Ha Ha. Sunder: Actually I was. Miracle (Stryker) : Not the lipstick! Stryker (Miracle) : (Puts make up on Miracle (Stryker) against his wishes) Sunder: I need to film this. (Suddenly) Kickin Hawk: (Kicks down the door) Don't move Stryker! Miracle (Stryker) : Go away. Kickin Hawk: You are going home with us! Miracle (Stryker) : Actually no she is not! Rook: Why are you talking in third person? Stryker (Miracle) : Because I'm Miracle and she's Stryker. We switched bodies. Kickin Hawk: I don't believe that for one second. Sunder: Its true. Kickin Hawk: I don't even wan't to hear your voice Sunder! I payed you for a job that you refuse to do! Rook take them down. Rook: (Uses the Proto-Tool to fire a net that wraps around Stryker(Miracle) Miracle (Stryker) : (Absorbs metal) Big mistake. Kickin Hawk: (Transforms into Ben) Ben: Really? I'm not going to fight you. You are my family and I love you. Miracle (Stryker) : For the last time. I am not Miracle! (Punches Ben in the face. It draws blood.) Ben: Your right. She would never punch me. Stryker (Miracle) : (Slams the Omnitrix) Upgrade: (Takes over the ship) Sorry Uncle Ben. Sorry Rook. But I'm not going home! (Pushes them out of the ship) Time to fly! (Upgrade sends the ship into hyper drive and they fly into space) Ben: I have to go after them! Rook: I just recieved an emergency message that the Magnet Master has stolen the Statue of Liberty. We need to go help. Ben: Fine. But this is not over. Meanwhile Upgrade: This is so awesome! I am merged with the ship! Miracle (Stryker) : We'll un-merge. It will be ready soon. Upgrade: (Transforms back into Stryker) Stryker (Miracle) : But I was having so much fun! Sunder: Do you think they are following us? Miracle (Stryker) : I don't think so. I don't sense them. Stryker (Miracle) : So. You like my ability to sense things don't you? Miracle (Stryker) : Yeah its pretty cool. But anyway. I need my body back. Stryker (Miracle) : Okay. It was fun though. Miracle (Stryker) : Transferra Identica. Transferra Identica. Transferra Identica. Sunder: Get in the bubbles! (They both jump into a bubble) Stryker: I'm me again! Miracle: You broke a nail when you punched my Uncle in the face! Sunder: Ha Ha Ha! Stryker: Stop laughing or I will make you switch bodies with Khybers Pet! Miracle: After all of this. We still don't know why Khyber wants me and my Uncle thinks I hate him. Stryker: I don't care what your Uncle thinks as long as we are together. Sunder: I am going to take the ship off autopilot. Miracle: So......Do you want to make out. Stryker: (Rolls his eyes) Sure. Miracle: Yay! (To be continued) Characters *Stryker Morningstar *Miracle Tennyson Levin *Sunder the Retriever *Ben Tennyson *Rook *Azmuth *Khyber *Khyber's Pet Aliens Used By Ben *Kickin Hawk By Stryker *Upgrade Category:Episodes Category:Stryker 10